This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Translation of our existing ACERT ESR microscope (ESRM) technology to clinical or other commercial use will require operational refinement and substantial further integration of the ESRM subsystems. Ideally, this effort would result in a "desktop" ESRM which could be operated over several microwave bands yet would be relatively easy for an operator of only minimal specific training to setup and adjust. In the current initial development phase, we are working collaboratively with the Blank group at Technion on improved probe design and sample positioning methods;have specified a more versatile, higher resolution timing system for the pulse ESRM;and have obtained an older Varian 3-inch magnet for evaluation with future probe designs. Integration of most of the ESRM subsystems (software, timing system, data acquisition, and control I/O) will be within the system p.c.;only the bridge, gradient coil driver and probe assembly will continue to exist separately. As our ESRM development schedule permits, we plan to refurbish the Varian magnet and procure or design a suitably compact field-regulated power source for it. We will also soon order the improved commercial programmable timing card and components for the new probes. When these tasks are completed, we will then fit a c.w./pulse ESRM to the small magnet and continue development work on the resulting prototype desktop system.